


Three

by SmaugInTardis



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series), The Unsleeping City (Dimension 20)
Genre: Dimension20GiftExchange, Domestic Fluff, F/F, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23361301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmaugInTardis/pseuds/SmaugInTardis
Summary: For the 2019 Dimensin 20 Holiday Gift Exchange.https://dim20exchange.tumblr.com/For @greenshiPrompt 2: Em/Sofia, domestic life (bonus points for including La Gran Gata, fic or art)
Relationships: Sofia Bicicleta & Dale Lee, Sofia Bicicleta & La Gran Gata, Sofia Bicicleta/Em | Angel of the Waters
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Three

It’s hard. Moving on from Dale when he comes home so often, and even then, she knows she would’ve taken longer without him. His smiles were always worth a thousand words.

_ “What?” She says abruptly when he beams at her, Em had just complimented her hair as she and Dale wrapped up their debate on whether Sof could write off the trips to the fountain on her taxes. _

_ “You need to move on from me, Sofia.” _

_ “You never call me Sofia, Dale.” She begins to sniff. _

_ “No, no, see you can’t. I can’t keep doing this to you, I know I’m here but... I’m not the same, I know you told everyone we had hot sex in heaven and I think it’s a funny bit too but you know that’s never reallywhat this is going to be.” _

_ “Plenty’a people are fine bein’ single, Dale, I need you I don’t need a romp under the sheets.” _

_ “No. You need someone to love you back, you need someone to kiss and romance and cuddle and make blueberry-chocolate muffins and buttermilk pancakes for. You don’t need an ex-husband who kept secrets his whole life and underestimated you because it was easier than seeing you in harm’s way.” _

_ It feels like a tennis ball is lodged in her throat, but also like the weight of Dale just got lifted off her shoulders. She nods after a while. _

_ “Don’t you dare disappear again. The monastery still needs you.” _

_ “I know.” _

_ “I’ll get Em to punch you if you even think about not comin’ back.” _

_ “I wouldn’t fight her.” _

_ “‘Course you wouldn’t…” she sighs. _

_ “So do I have to ask her out for you or…” _

_ Sofia finds she doesn’t need help punching him after all. _

  
  


“What are you thinking?” A voice of comfort, full of love, draws Sof out of her reminiscing.

“Three years!” Sofia cheers and Em laughs, cuddling into her bosom to block out the light. Sof’s fingers run over Em, she has to go soon, they both do. But they’ve found that even Em can have days off- it seems that humans don’t notice a missing statue if it’s made of magic.

“Not yet.” Em teases.

Sofia huffs at her, “Fine!” She groans. “Two years, 363 days and an hour.”

Em laughs herself out of bed and Sofia smiles, beaming as Em discovers the batch of chocolate buttermilk pancakes.

Em eats two in one go and Sof shakes her head fondly, joining her at the breakfast nook where a feast awaits them. Their first date was their regular, weekly lunch minus Esther just that once.

“I love you.” Em says unexpectedly, looking at Sof earnestly. Sofia’s breath catches midway through chewing her own pancake. She’s never chewed quicker, and then swallows, her voice heavy.

“I love you too, so much.”

“So much.” Em smiles, taking her hand and squeezing it slightly.

“So I’ll wrap things up at the monastery early today and meet you at the fountain?”

“Yep.”

“And you’re not going to say anything about the surprise?”

“What surprise?”

“You know I know there’s a surprise, and why did Pete know? You know he’s terrible at keeping secrets!”

Em mimes zipping her lip and Sofia laughs it off, a blush staining her cheeks as they eat breakfast together telling quick stories of their favourite dates and impromptu gifts.

“I packed your lunch.”

“I packed yours.” Sofia smiles mischievously and Em laughs, bending down slightly so that Sofia can kiss her. Em doesn’t need sustenance- not human food anyway- but she can eat and she loves to eat what Sof makes. Nonetheless, Em appreciates the irony of her making food for Sof, but what’s better is that Sof appreciates it even more.

They both head off from their tiny apartment, Em magicking to the fountain through a treeline as Sof bounds up the wall and jumps towards the monastery’s courtyard.

“Hey boss.” Tom greets her as she lands with a crack.

“Hi Tom, how’re those spin kicks coming?” Sofia asks, her brain focusing on her duties.

He demonstrates in lieu of answering.

“That’s great, Tom!” She praises, “now remember you have to keep…” Sofia explains as she walks him to her class. 

Later that day, half-forgotten about what day it is, Sof’s on her way to her 3:30 meditation practice when a familiar purr emanates through the air and Sof sighs, relaxing her hands into the fluffy hair of La Gran Gata as she appears.

“It’s been a while.”

“You haven’t needed me.” The great cat comments, jutting her chin towards Sofia.

Sof hums in agreement as the purrs increase in volume, her fingers finding the familiar pattern of scritches that the majestic cat enjoys the most.

“Why are you here now?”

“I missed my chin scratches and I don’t want to bother you when you’re- ah, it is a secret- I remember now. Have fun, young one. Don’t be late for her, now.”

“EM!” Sof shouts at the empty space between her hands and clocks the sun. She’d better run.

She’s only done this once before, run over these buildings but it’ll have to happen again- she can’t be late for a third anniversary surprise! Throwing down everything except her phone, Sof takes a running leap over to the next building and only speeds up from there.

“Forgot?” Someone asks her halfway up to heaven.

“Not now Kug!”

“I’m just helping Sof,” he laughs, and the wind pushes a little bit higher and faster. 

“Thank you!”

“Be good, Sof, be the best of us.”

She lands on her feet, a few feet away from Em’s fountain and begins patting her hair into place as she looks up at where Em… is supposed to be?

“Over here, Sof!” Pete says energetically and she frowns, walking over to where Pete and Kingston are standing near a massive portal of dream energy to another New York. 

Rowan’s New York.

“What’re we doing?”

“C’mon, Sof, everyone’s waiting.”

“Wha-okay.” Sofia nods as a glimpse of Em enters her field of vision.

Em steps to the side, blocking Sof’s view of what’s going on as she dominates the entry. 

“Thanks, guys.” Em smiles and then addresses Sofia, adoration in her eyes. “God, I hope this is what you’ll love.”

“Em, what’re you...” Sof halts her sentence as Em takes out a small, black, velvet box. “Ohmygahd, Em.”

Em laughs shyly, “Sofia Bicicleta. These three years with you have been the most delicious of my whole life. You light up my world and you warm my nights with your love. I know it won’t be the same but,” she opens the box, a simple gold band inside, “will you please marry me?”

Sof nods, tears streaming down her face.

“These are happy tears right?” Em asks, worry creeping into her voice.

“Yes, oh my god, yes!” Sofia nods before looking back at Pete, who’s grinning widely. “Pete!”

“Pete?” Em asks.

“Uh, yeah?” Pete frowns.

“My right pocket, jacket, I can’t- just, can you get it.”

“Yes, yeah, I got it.” Pere says shakily, fumbling into Sofia’s pocket and clasps the identical blue box in her jacket.

“Oh my god.” Em tears up, small tears of the fountain running over her cheeks.

“I was gonna go first, babe, I can’t think when you're bein’ all mushy.” Sof sniffs. “You are the best thing to ever happen to me, Em. I love you, will you please marry me?”

“Of course!” 

“Uh, guys?” Kingston asks tentatively. “Shall we?”

“Right. Of course,” Em says, taking Sofia’s hand and leading her inside.

  
  


_ CONGRATULATIONS  _ spins in the air as everyone who they know pauses the party to listen.

“She said yes!” Em cries out and everyone cheers, “and so did I!” Laughter rings out as everyone applauds and Rowan leads Sof off to clean up for their engagement party.

“Are you happy Sof?” Rowan asks, pausing by the door after Sof’s freshened up.

“I’ve never been happier, Rowan.” She smiles.

“You guys are gonna be great.”

“The best.” Sof murmurs, walking out to kiss Em in celebration, a warm wind spinning around them as Dale accompanies Rowan in leading a rendition of  _ One Hand, One Heart _ .


End file.
